Surprise in the Sky
by btamamura
Summary: Written for my friend's birthday. Albert wants to give his special someone a gift that can be seen from afar. But, what will it be? Will it be ready by her birthday? Albert x My friend


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the series Albert the Fifth Musketeer or the characters, nor the supposed OC. _

**Notes:**_** This story was written to celebrate the birthday of a dear friend of mine, a fellow fan of the series. Because of this, the woman in the story has no name mentioned, and is actually my friend (which is why her name isn't mentioned, it's for safety reasons...). There is a pairing in this story, Albert x my friend.**_

_**This also references my previous fic **__Bonne Année__**.**_

_**Happy birthday, my friend! I hope you enjoy this!**_

One week until that special day. One week was all he had left until his project had to be completed. He was thankful there were no other commitments to distract him.

Captain de Treville entered the workshop. "A new weapon, Albert?"

"No, Sir. This is for celebratory purposes." He set down the iron barrel. "Due to commitments, she is unable to visit us for a birthday celebration. Since we can't see each other that day, I thought I'd prepare a gift she may receive from afar."

"Now that I see everything clearly, this looks like your fireworks. So, you're going to make a display for her?"

"Yes. You recall when I made the fireworks for New Year's last year?"

"Oh, yes. Something like those then."

"Precisely, Sir!" He looked to his written plans. "This will be special; unique to her so she knows it is for her."

"I'm sure she'll like it."

"I hope so, at least."

"I'm certain of it. You love her, so you're putting all of your feelings into this." He saw Albert's cheeks darken slightly, but chose not to mention that. "Well then, I'll leave you to your work." He left the workshop.

Albert continued to focus on his project.

"That's the formula sorted out. Now, how shall I present it?" He found a blank sheet of paper, and his inkpot and quill. "Now then..." He thought hard before taking the quill out of the pot and putting it to the paper. He carefully scribed a design, adding to it and crossing out anything he didn't approve of. Once satisfied, he started calculating the additional formula to have it shape it out, and keep it in the sky for two minutes; longer than the usual time for fireworks once they burst. Thankfully, he was able to calculate formulas correctly in little to no time due to his experience with each of his inventions.

"Alright now, I should test this. But...where can I do that without spoiling the surprise? I'll have to ride to Saint-Germain; it will be more difficult for them to be seen from the Louvre." He closed the lid of the barrel. It was a smaller firework rocket so he could test his formula without using all of the gunpowder. He picked up the rocket and packed it into a sack. He then carried it outside to the stable. "If I depart now, I'll make it to Saint-Germain by nightfall. I'll be able to set it up while it's still light." He inserted the sack into the saddlebag, and then carried it to his mule. Once ensured the equine was ready for travel, he mounted his trusty companion and rode out of the courtyard.

He finished setting up his launcher and rocket. All he had to do was wait until the sky darkened, and then, he'd light the fuse. He hoped his formula worked. The sooner he finished the better. He wanted to be perfectly prepared for that evening.

The moon was full, the stars were glittering. He struck a match and put the flame to the fuse. He blew it out, and then stepped back. He kept his eyes to the sky and waited until the rocket exploded mid-air.

"No, this won't do..." he commented once the image faded. The timing was perfect. But, the image was incomplete." He hid the launcher, mounted his mule and returned to Paris.

For the following nights, he returned to Saint-Germain to test his fireworks. Even the night before the special day. "No matter how I adjust the formula, her name refuses to appear. I only hope that she will understand it's for her..."

The next day, he wrote a brief letter to her. It read _Once the sun has set and the night arrives, look towards the mansion of Monsieur de Treville. A special image shall appear in the sky._ He didn't sign it, keeping it anonymous to further the surprise. He tied the the note to the leg of the duck the Captain allowed him to use to send the message. "Please deliver this to Her Majesty's bodyguard without delay. Once you return, you shall have some seeds."

The duck saluted and took off.

"Now, to start preparing for this evening."

Night came quickly; or at least, it felt like that to the anxious Musketeer. "I hope she sees this..." He lit the fuse and stepped back.

The image appeared and lingered for _five_ minutes due to the change in the formula.

Anyone who looked to the sky, including a certain young woman for whom it was intended, would have seen two dragons framing the words _Joyeaux Anniversaire_.

"Joyeaux Anniversaire, mon amour," Albert whispered to himself as the image faded.


End file.
